The present invention relates to mobile communication devices and manufacturing methods for mobile communication devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to structural components and manufacturing techniques for hiding mismatches between mobile phone housing components and for increasing the structural rigidity of mobile telephones.
A mobile telephone comprises a printed circuit board that includes various electrical and electromechanical components encapsulated by a front cover and a back cover. The printed circuit board is secured between the front cover and back cover, which are designed to fit together with appropriate fasteners. The front and back cover are typically manufactured from a rigid polymeric material using known plastics manufacturing techniques such as, for example, injection molding techniques. In some instances, a metal frame may be used in the place of the back cover to enhance the structural integrity of the phone.
The production of mobile telephones is characterized by high-volume manufacturing and assembly techniques. In a high-volume manufacturing environment, multiple suppliers may be used for various component sets to mitigate the risk of work flow problems at any given supplier. In particular, it is common practice in the mobile phone manufacturing industry to use multiple suppliers for the covers of mobile phones, such that the back cover of a given mobile phone may be manufactured by a first supplier and the front cover of the same mobile phone may be manufactured by a second supplier.
Frequently there are slight variations between suppliers in the cosmetic appearance (e.g., color, surface texture) of covers manufactured by different suppliers. These slight variations are most detectable along the seam, or interface, between the front cover and the back cover. Although these variations are not detrimental to the operational performance of a mobile phone, they may have a negative impact on consumer perception of the phone. Also, variations between suppliers in normal manufacturing tolerances may cause mismatches between components located on the front and back covers that are intended to cooperate mechanically or to physically interconnect the covers. These mismatches may cause a poor mechanical connection between the front cover and the back cover. A poor mechanical connection between the front and back cover of a mobile phone can contribute to a number of quality issues associated with the phone. For example, a poor mechanical connection between the front cover and the back cover may allow slight relative movement between the covers in the assembled mobile phone. Although the range of motion is typically not sufficient to affect the function of the phone, the movement may have a negative impact on consumer perception of the phone. A poor mechanical connection between the front and back cover may also cause the assembled phone to be less mechanically rigid. This may also have a negative impact on consumer perception of the phone.
Thus, there is a need to address various issues associated with mismatches between mechanically mating components, particularly front and back covers, of mobile communication devices, including mobile telephones. The present invention provides novel components and assembly techniques to reduce negative effects associated with mismatches in components of mobile communication devices.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a mechanism connectable to the front and back covers of a mobile communication device such as, for example, a mobile phone that conceals portions of the seam between the covers such that cosmetic mismatches between the front cover and the back cover are rendered less apparent to a casual observer of the communication device. Preferably, the mechanism also facilitates securing the front and back covers of the device, thereby contributing to the rigidity of the phone. Advantageously, the invention provides these benefits with a single, simple, low-cost component. Due in part to its simplicity, the component may be connected to the housing of a mobile phone in a single manufacturing step, thereby contributing to the production efficiency of a communication device manufactured according to the present invention.
In one aspect, the invention provides a mobile communication device. The device includes a printed circuit board having electrical and electromechanical components for transceiving electromagnetic signals, a housing including a front cover mechanically connectable to a back cover to define a seam between the front cover and the back cover, and a cover connector member including a first leg and a second leg connected by a base. The cover connector member is mechanically connectable to the exterior of the housing such that the cover connector member covers a portion of the seam between the front cover and back cover of the mobile phone.
In another aspect, the invention provides a housing for a mobile communication device. The housing includes a back cover adapted to receive a printed circuit board having electrical circuitry and electromechanical components disposed thereon, a front cover connectable to the back cover along a seam, and a cover connector member including a first leg and a second leg connected by a base. The cover connector member is mechanically connectable to the exterior of the housing, such that the cover connector member covers a portion of the seam between the front cover and back cover of the mobile phone.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method of assembling a mobile communication device. The method includes the steps of connecting a printed circuit board to a first cover, connecting a second cover to the first cover, thereby encapsulating the printed circuit board between the first and second covers, and connecting a cover connector member to the seam between the first and second housing members.
According to the various aspects of the invention, a cost-effective, mechanically simple, and production-efficient solution to certain of the previously discussed problems associated with high-volume manufacturing of mobile telephones is provided.